1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration type MEMS switch and a fabricating method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vibration type MEMS switch turned on and off even at a low voltage using a resonance of a vibrating body vibrating in a predetermined direction and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the communication industry, cellular phones have been popularized. Thus, various types of cellular phones are used all over the world. Radio frequency (RF) switches are used in cellular phones to distinguish different frequency band signals. Conventionally, filter type switches are used in cellular phones. However, a leakage signal may occur between a transmitter and a receiver. Thus, there have been made attempts to use mechanical switches adopting a Micro Electro Mechanical Systems (MEMS) technique. MEMS indicates a technique for fabricating a micro unit structure using a semiconductor process technique.
In general, cellular phones use small capacity batteries so as to be portable. Therefore, a low voltage drive type switch, which is normally turned on and off using a low voltage, may be used in such a cellular phone. However, in the case of the low voltage drive type switch, a gap between a switch lever and a contact point constituting the low voltage drive type switch must be several μm or less. Thus, it is difficult to fabricate the low voltage drive type switch. In other words, the switch lever and the contact point may stick to each other in a process of fabricating the low voltage drive type switch.
During the use of the low voltage drive type switch, moisture or the like is formed in the gap so that the switch lever and the contact point stick to each other.
Also, the switch lever must be made of a material having low hardness so that the switch lever normally shifts when a low voltage is applied. In this case, when the low voltage drive type switch is turned on, the low voltage drive type switch may normally operate. However, the low voltage drive type switch may not be normally turned off due to a low restoring force caused by the low hardness. If a material having high hardness is used to solve such a problem, the low voltage drive type switch is not normally turned off even at a low voltage.